wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż powietrzna po Afryce/11
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XI. Wiatr stale przyjazny przyspieszył bieg okrętu Resolute ku miejscu przeznaczenia. Szczególniej na kanale Mozambickim żegluga była spokojna. Podróż morska dobrze wróżyła o podróży powietrznej. Każdy niecierpliwie wyglądał chwili przybycia i pragnął przyłożyć rękę do ostatnich przygotowań doktora Fergusson. Nakoniec statek zbliżył się do miasta Zanzibar, lezącego na wyspie tegoż nazwiska, i d. 15 kwietnia o jedenastej rano zarzucił kotwicę w porcie. Wyspa Zanzibar należy do imana Maskate, sprzymierzeńca Francji i Anglji; jest to niewątpliwie jedna najpiękniejszych kolonji. Do portu zawija mnóstwo okrętów z okolic sąsiednich. Wyspę dzieli od brzegów afrykańskich kanał, którego największa szerokość nie przechodzi trzydziestu mil (8 i pół mili niemieckiej). Prowadzi rozległy handel gumą, kością słoniowa, a nadewszystko „czarnem mięsem,“ gdyż Zanzibar jest wielka targowicą niewolników. Tu gromadzą wszystkie łupy zdobyte w bitwach, które nieustannie staczają z sobą naczelnicy środkowej Afryki. Handel ten rozciąga się na cały brzeg wschodni aż do Nilu, i podróżny Lejean własnemi oczyma patrzył na jawną frymarkę ciała ludzkiego pod banderą francuzką. Gdy Resulute przybił do brzegów, konsul angielski Zanzibaru stawił się na pokładzie do rozporządzenia doktora, o którego projektach wiedział od miesiąca z dzienników europejskich, ale dotychczas należał do licznej rzeszy niedowiarków. — Wątpiłem, — rzekł podając rękę Samuelowi Fergusson, — ale teraz już nie wątpię. Ofiarował swój własny dom na mieszkanie dla Fergussona, Dicka Kennedy i poczciwego Joe. Za jego staraniem doktór otrzymał różne listy od kapitana Speke. Kapitan i jego towarzysze strasznie ucierpieli od głodu i nieznośnej pogody, nim dostali się do kraju Ugogo; z nadzwyczajną trudnością posuwali się naprzód, i nie mogli tak prędko dać o sobie wiadomości. — Tych niebezpieczeństw i umartwień postaramy się uniknąć, — rzekł doktor. Rzeczy trzech podróżnych przeniesione zostały do domu konsula. Zabierano się złożyć balon na brzegach Zanzibar; miejsce było dogodne przy ogromnym budynku, który mógł zasłonić od wschodniego wiatru. Olbrzymia ta wieża, podobna do beczki osadzonej na dnie, przy której sławna beczka Heidelberska wydałaby się zwyczajnym antałkiem, była rodzajem warowni, której strzegli uzbrojeni w dzidy Betuczowie, żołnierze załogi, leniwi i krzykliwi. Ale gdy miano przenosić balon, ostrzeżono konsula, że ludność wyspy oprze się temu przemocy. Nic bardziej ślepego nad fanatyczne namiętności. Wiadomość o przyjeździe chrześcjanina, który miał ulecieć w obłoki, przyjęto z gniewem; murzyni bardziej rozdrażnieni niż Arabi, widzieli w tym projekcie zamach przeciw ich religji, gdyż wyobrażali sobie, że chciał urągać słońcu i księżycowi, które jak wiadomo, są przedmiotem czci ludów afrykańskich. Postanowili więc niedopuścić świętokradzkiej wyprawy. Konsul zawiadomiony o tych usposobieniach, naradzał się z doktorem Fergusson i kapitanem Pennet. Dzielny dowódca okrętu nie chciał cofać się przed pogróżkami, ale wyperswadował mu przyjaciel. — Oczywiście zwyciężylibyśmy krajowców, — rzekł; nawet żołnierze załogi imana, dopomogliby nam w potrzebie, ale kochany kapitanie, o przypadki nie trudno; lada uderzenie może zaszkodzić balonowi i udaremnić podróż; trzeba więc postępować najoględniej. — Ale co począć? Wylądowawszy na brzegach Afryki, napotkamy też same trudności! Co czynić? — Nic w świecie prostszego, — odpowiedział konsul. Widzisz pan te wyspy z tamtej strony portu? wysadźcie balon na jednej z nich, otoczcie się szpalerem majtków, a unikniecie niebezpieczeństwa. — Wybornie, — rzekł doktór, — i możem wygodnie dokończyć przygotowań. Kapitan usłuchał rady. Okręt Resolute zbliżył się do wyspy Kumbeni. Dnia 16 kwietnia rano, złożono balon w bezpiecznem miejscu na lądzie w gęstym lesie na stromym gruncie. Wbito dwa pale ośmdziesiąt stóp wysokie, w pewnej od siebie odległości, i z pomocą bloku podniesiono balon na sznurze; był on wówczas zupełnie próżny. Balon wewnętrzny uczepiony był u szczytu zewnętrznego tak, iż mógł być współcześnie podniesiony. U spodu każdego balonu osadzono rury do wprowadzenia wodorodu. Dzień następny, 17 kwietnia, upłynął na urządzaniu aparatu do wydobywania gazu; składał się on z trzydziestu beczek, w których rozkładano wodę za pomocą żelaztwa i kwasu siarczanego, złączonych z sobą w znacznej ilości wody. Wodoród przechodził do obszernej beczki środkowej, oczyściwszy się w przelocie, a ztad przechodził znów do każdego statku powietrznego rurami. Tym sposobem każden z nich zapełnił się oznaczoną dokładnie ilością gazu. Do tej roboty użyto tysiąc ośmset siedmdziesiąt garncy kwasu siarczanego, szesnaście tysięcy pięćdziesiąt funtów żelaza i dziewięć tysięcy sto siedmdziesiąt garncy wody. Robota rozpoczęła się następnej nocy, około trzeciej z rana i trwała ośm godzin. Nazajutrz statek powietrzny wdzięcznie kołysał się nad łódką, utrzymywany za sznury znaczną liczbą worków pełnych ziemi. Aparat rozszerzania gazu osadzono starannie, a rury wychodzące z balonu, zostały szczelnie zatknięte w skrzyni cylindrowej. Kotwice, sznury, narzędzia, kołdry podróżne, namiot, żywność i broń zajęły w łodzi naznaczone miejsce; zapasy wody sprowadzono z Zanzibar. Dwieście funtów balastu pomieszczone w pięćdziesięciu workach, złożono na dnie łodzi, tak jednak by zawsze były pod ręka. Około piątej wieczór ukończono wszystkie przygotowania, placówki nieustannie czuwały dokoła wyspy, a łodzie okrętu Resolute krążyły po kanale. Murzyni nie przestawali wyrażać swego gniewu krzycząc, wykrzywiając się i łamiąc członki niemiłosiernie. Czarodzieje przebiegali rozdrażnione gromady, podburzając do walki; kilku fanatyków rzuciło się wpław ku wyspie, ale oddalono ich z łatwością. Wówczas rozpoczęły się czary i zaklęcia; sprowadzacze deszczu, którym się zdało że mogą rozkazywać chmurom, przywoływali na pomoc huragany i ulewy kamienneTak murzyni nazywają grad.; w tym celu zebrali liście różnych drzew kraju, gotowali je na wolnym ogniu, a tymczasem zabijano barana, zanurzając mu w sercu długą iglicę. Ale na złość wszelkim ceremonjom niebo ciągle było pogodne, próżno tylko krzyczeli i zabili barana. Widząc to niepowodzenie, murzyni oddali się wściekłej hulatyce, upijając się tembo, gorącym trunkiem wyrabianym z drzewa kokosowego, i togwą, rodzajem bardzo mocnego piwa. Późno w noc rozlegały się ich śpiewy dzikie, przeciągłe. Około szóstej wieczór podróżni zebrali się na ostatni obiad u kapitana i oficerów. Kennedy, którego nikt nie zapytywał, mruczał jakieś niewyraźne słowa i nie spuszczał z oczów doktora Fergusson. Uczta była smutna. Zbliżenie się chwili stanowczej budziło przykre uwagi. Co przeznaczały losy tym śmiałym podróżnikom? Czy wrócą do swych przyjaciół i zasiądą u domowego ogniska? Jeśli balon zawiedzie, co poczną wśród ludów okrutnych, w okolicach nieznanych, w niezmiernych puszczach? Te różne myśli trapiły rozdrażnione wyobraźnie. Doktór Fergusson zawsze zimny, zawsze nieczuły, gawędził o tem i owem. Ale napróżno usiłował rozproszyć smutek zaraźliwy: nikt nie był wesoły. Obawiając się jakiej napaści na doktora i jego towarzyszów, zatrzymano ich na noc na pokładzie okrętu Resolute. O szóstej rano opuścili kajutę i udali się na wyspę Kumbeni. Balon z lekka kołysał się pod tchnieniem wiatru wschodniego. Dwudziestu majtków ujęli sznury, a kapitan i oficerowie czekali na uroczysty odjazd. Wówczas Kennedy zbliżył się do doktora, wziął go za rękę i rzekł: — Tak więc, Samuelu, postanowiłeś jechać? — Najmocniej postanowiłem, kochany Dicku. — Wszak robiłem co mogłem by cię odwieść od podróży? — Tak jest. — Więc mam sumienie spokojne i jadę z tobą. — Byłem tego pewny, — odpowiedział doktór, i mocne wzruszenie na chwilę zmieniło jego rysy. Nadszedł czas ostatnich pożegnań. Kapitan i jego oficerowie serdecznie uściskali nieustraszonych przyjaciół, nie wyjmując zacnego Joe, który był dumny i uszczęśliwiony. Każdy z obecnych pragnął dotknąć ręki doktora Fergusson. O dziewiątej trzej towarzysze podróży wsiedli go łódki; doktor zapalił w piecyku i rozniecił mocne gorąco. Balon dotychczas trzymający się przy ziemi w doskonałej równowadze, po kilku minutach zaczął się wznosić i majtkowie musieli popuścić sznury. Łódka wzniosła się na stóp dwadzieścia. — Przyjaciele, — zawołał doktór stając miedzy dwoma towarzyszami i zdejmując kapelusz, — dajmy naszemu okrętowi powietrznemu imię, które mu szczęście przyniesie! niech się nazywa Wiktorja! Rozległy się grzmiące okrzyki: — Niech żyje królowa! wiwat Anglja! W tej chwili siła wzlotu niezmiernie wzrosła. Fergusson, Kennedy i Joe przesłali ostatnie pożegnania przyjaciołom. — Puśćcie wszystko! — zawołał doktór. I Wiktorja szybko uniosła się w obłoki — a Resolute na jej cześć strzelał z czterech swych armatek. ----